


Inside the Soul Stone

by JasperPrince17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, I promise, Infinity War spoilers, bucky and peter being pals is my favorite, but its happy at the end, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: After Peter dissintagrates, he goes to another dimension inside the soul stone, and is joined by Bucky and Sam, who comfort him. It's sappy





	Inside the Soul Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know what this but i was inspired so here u go
> 
> I dont own any of the characters unfortunately 
> 
> Un beta'd so all mistakes are my own  
> Thanks for reading!

Peter stared into Tony’s eyes, clinging to his arms with all his strength. He was dying, Peter knew it and he was terrified.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. _I'm sorry for leaving you, and May, and Ned. I'm sorry for everything_. He could feel his body dissolving, atoms breaking apart, and scattering. His vision went fuzzy, and then dark, and everything faded away.

 

He woke up with a choking gasp, rolling over onto his elbows to cough into the ground. Peter’s entire body ached, and his mind was whirling. Death was supposed to be the end of everything, right? This didn't seem like much of an end. He stood up. All around him, was a vast expanse of desolate wasteland.

 

It seemed to go on forever in every direction, with the exception of the sky. It was space. Stars twinkled and planets slowly turned. Peter collapsed to his knees. While this wasn't death, being isolated, and alone, for however long it took him to get the fuck out of this place, was worse. He tucked his knees in tight to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, shaking violently with sobs. He was alone. He had let Tony down, he had let May down, and now they were probably going to _die_ , and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

“Spider-Man?” A familiar voice said, and Peter jerked around to see the Falcon flying jerkily over to him with sparking wings. None other than The Winter Soldier was jogging after him. Peter stood up on unsteady legs.

“Jesus Christ, how old are you?” Falcon exclaimed, landing in front of him. “Tony had a kid fight for him?” 

“I'm 17!” Peter said indignantly, wiping his face.

 “Still a kid.” The Winter Soldier said, coming up beside the Falcon. “You okay?”

 Peter nodded, and smiled, but from the look on their faces, it was probably more of a grimace.

 “Bullshit.” The Winter Soldier exclaimed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I had to help Mr. Stark.” Peter protested, curling in on himself. He was trying to be strong, didn't want to let these superheroes see him falling apart, but it wasn't working too well.

The Winter Soldier sighed, and stepped forward, tugging Peter into a hug. He let out a surprised squeak, because the Winter soldier was hugging him, but it seemed that the assassin understood.

“We’ll get back to them.” He said softly, pain seeping into his voice, and Peter felt his resolve break. He sobbed into the man’s chest, his arms coming up to hug him back.

“Aw kid…” Falcon muttered, pulling him out of The Winter Soldier’s arms and onto the dusty ground with him.

“What’s your name?” 

“Peter.” He mumbled, hesitantly leaning on the Falcon’s shoulder when he gently pushed his head down.

 “Sam Wilson.” The Falcon said.

“Bucky barnes.” The Winter Soldier said, and Peter blinked.

“I thought you died, like… a long time ago.” He said, and Bucky gave a rueful grin.

“Well, I had to come back to make sure Steve didn't kill himself by being a reckless moron.”

“He crashed a plane.” Sam said, and Bucky snorted.

“Exactly.”

It was silent for a while, before Peter spoke in a soft voice. 

“Tony thinks I'm dead.” He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks again. “I disappeared in his arms, and I can’t stop seeing his face, the way his eyes looked before I was gone. He looked so broken.” 

“Cause he cares about you kid. Granted, I haven’t seen him very much, but we’ve talked a bit in the past few months. He really cares about you.” Sam said, ruffling Peter’s hair.

Peter didn't quite know how to react to that, so he just burrowed more into the two heroes embrace, quietly crying again. He fell asleep on Bucky not even ten minutes later.

 \\\\\\\\\\\ 

Peter woke up slowly, his head groggy. He was covered by something soft and warm, with quiet voices murmuring beside him. He blinked his eyes open, and turned his head.

 

“T’ny?” He mumbled blearily, and suddenly Tony was beside his bed, gently petting his hair.

 

“Hey Peter, you’re safe, alright? You're okay.” Tony said, his voice choked.

 

“Tony.” Peter said, reaching out to cling to his hero. He smushed his face into Tony’s chest, finally feeling his chest expand with relief. Tony was okay. And, if he felt tears fall onto his shoulder, Peter said nothing. They were going to be ok.

 


End file.
